User blog:Ren X Jr. King/Le' Good News, Le' Bad News: Startin' Over
This is the first blog in the LGN LBN Series . Alright, let's get start rightin' this blog! Testioooos! Before anyone speaks or takes action, I AM NOT A SOCK ACCOUNT. This is the story of my life.... This is how and whhy I have made a new account.... ''What Happened So I was trying to get on chat one day, knowing that Lego, Dark, Sci, and some other users were on there. You know, just checkin' in on BTFF Live Chat, right? But instead of the chat page, BTFF brings me to a "Special Page" titled ''Permissions Error, ''and we all know what it said below, the automatic message with "You have been blocked from chat please contact the admin that blocke- ". So I was like: : "Ok Ren, what the hell did you do this time? What bad thing have you done to troll on BTFF, and why weren't you warned for it? Have you been warned about it before? All I know is I'm banned for- TROLLING AND VANDALISM? That's new. Haven't trolled since last year, and I definitely learned my mistake then.... (References: Speedy). I'll just wait till I'm unblocked if I really deserved this..." So I went to check how long I was banned BTFF, and I almost drop my lower lip to the floor in astonishment when I saw those words for when my block would expire: INDEFINITE. Plainly said like that. So I was like: : "Maybe I'll just go ask Sci what happened on my 'Emotez Wiki'." That failed, seeing that I was blocked on there too. So I thought... : "Same thing her- Wait. No one has ever come to this wiki for any sort of reason but me and Sci, wait.... I was blocked by VSTF? What's that...(Newb moment)" Soon as i found out what VSTF was, my mind spun... : "Ok, this is 'serious, EVEN FOR ME. If I was blocked for something this important, then..... I totally changed into a phony YJ, exept it took me 100% less effort for that to happen (sorry for refering to him)." So, knowing once you're blocked by VSTF, you can't be unblocked, I got honestly mad at Wikia for once in my life. What did I do wrong, and why hasn't anyone told me? I mean, this is too much for me..... ..... .... A few days/weeks later, I had done a few things to improve my computer, including speeding it up, and re-installing firefox when I remember that thing Ms.TARDIS put on her userpage saying that she was originally Speedy, but because of a few problems, led me to make my own, and because of Speedy (thanks) I am know the Jr. of my former self, and I am trying to start over, starting with this blog. '''Le' Good News *I get a nice, clean start from all those series and stuff I have been making continuosly. *I still get to claim Testi-O as my signal alien, like Sci and Slenderben. *Due to my name/avatar not changing too much, you guys will still think of me as Ren, the X-King. *(Etc.) 'Le' Bad News' *History is forever gone.... **I joined this wiki Dec 28 instead of last year. **I had 0 edits when making this blog. **My contributions are now dust. *I am in fear of being blocked again for trying this because I am still confused on what was going on. (P.S., whoever decides to block me again, WARN ME) *(Etc.) 'Side Notes' *'I'M BACK, AND I'M RENNER THAN EVER.' *Here's some more evidence that I'm Ren! **Speedy, you're always get annoyed when I make a new pointless series (I don't blame you for it, dudet). **Nick, I secretly told you in PC that I was making a new series and I wanted your support. Because of this problem I stated in the blog, I have failed you. Sorry :( **Sci, Remember that project you told me to do for the BTFF Anniversary that I did, and the other one you requested that Lego couldn't do, but I didn't do either. **Master Lego! You know a Ren when you see one right? **Dark, sorry for not doing BTFF: Noob Days, I have failed you also... **Plus, I haven't I used the term Ren alot in this blog? :P **TESTIOS!!! *If an admin, or whoever user i know wants more evidence that I am a Ren, and not a Sock, contact me, ask questions. *Yes, I'm starting a "Le' Good News, Le' Bad News" blog series, and I will make a regular page to organize them. *'Merry Chrimbuh, and Happy Testi-Year!' Category:Blog posts